Aramu Muru's Love - LuBaek
by BLAUESKI
Summary: [END CHAP] Luhan yang penasaran dengan Aramu Muru -Negeri Dewa- dan bertemu Baekhyun 'dewa cantik yang polos'. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan yang terkenal dengan tingkat kemesuman diatas rata-rata saat bertemu Baekhyun? " Blackpearl " / " Boleh aku melakukannya? " / " Apa kau mencintaiku? " LuBaek / HanBaek Fic! YAOI! Rate: M!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: Aramu Muru's Love  
>Cast: <strong>

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**And other.**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M!**

**Summary: Luhan yang penasaran dengan Aramu Muru dan bertemu Baekhyun dewa cantik yang polos. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan yang terkenal dengan tingkat kemesuman diatas rata-rata saat bertemu Baekhyun? " Boleh aku melakukannya? " / LuBaek Fic! YAOI! Rate: M!**

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran aneh saya terinspirasi dari kisah misterius portal Aramu Muru jadi portal ini asli adanya Cuma saya hanya mengarang cerita yang memang hanya sebuah fiksi dan bukan nyata.**

**Disclaimer: Luhan dan Baekhyun saling memilik xD**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**** Aramu Muru's Love ****

Author POV

Aramu muru, beberapa orang percaya bahwa Aramu muru adalah gerbang atau portal yang didalamnya terdapat ribuan Kristal atau bahkan emas peninggalan nenek moyang mereka. Banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat yang disebut ' tempat para dewa ' tersebut karena ketertarikan pda harta duniawi dan rasa penasaran. Begitu pula dengan Xi Luhan namja tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu sangat penasaran dengan rumor Aramu muru yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang masih belum terpecahkan. Luhan sangat suka berpetualang dan berniat mengevakuasi tempat para dewa tersebut. Hobi berpetualangnya kini tengah kambuh hingga dengan tekad bulat ia memantapkan hatinya untuk ke Aramu muru.

" Hyung, apa kau yakin? " Tanya namja berkulit pucat pada Luhan yang kini tengah menyiapkan peralatan yag akan ia perlukan di Aramu muru seperti beberapa Pakaian, teleskop, senter, handphone, pistol beserta senjata lainnya karena ia memang tidak tau apa yang ada didalam Aramu muru juga jangan lupakan kamera DSLR yang mengalung indah dilehernya.

" Ne, Sehun-ah. Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah! " Jawab Luhan pada namja berkulit pucat atau sebut saja Sehun. Sehun menghela nafasnya pasrah kemudian menganggukkan kepala mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa sahabat karibnya ini akan baik-baik saja.

**** LUBAEK ****

" Haahh.. " setelah mendaki gunung untuk sampai ke Aramu muru, Luhan menghela nafas lega. Ia melihat bangunan besar seperti rumah batu yang kemungkiinan tingginya 7 meter dan juga lebarnya mungkin juga 7 meter. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya kedinding tebing dan ia juga dapat mendengarkan alunan music berirama yang indah menyapa indra pendengarannya. Sekali lagi ia membaca buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang bersampul ' SEJARAH ARAMU MURU '.

Luhan membaca tulisan yang membuatnya bergidik,

' _umumnya masyarakat mempercayai bahwa portal ini terkait dengan alien kuno yang pernah mengunjungi bumi '_

Sekali lagi Luhan memantapkan hatinya untuk membuka portal yang cukup besar mengingat tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu tinggi.

" Hey.. " saat Luhan hendak menggeser pintu portal tersebut, suara seseorang mengintrupsinya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya kesamping dan menemukan seorang kakek yang memakai pakaian tradisional korea yang ia yakini adalah seorang biksu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda? " Tanya kakek itu sambil mengggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya entah apa yang ia lakukan, Luhan tidak mengerti.

" Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang portal misterius ini, kek " Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus. Kakek itu menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan jangan lupakan kesepuluh jari tangannya yang bergerak random entah karena apa dan beberapa detik kemudian kakek itu menaikkan sudut-sudtut bibirnya membentuk senyum tulus dan menghentikan pergerakan kesepuluh jarinya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya tanda ia bingung melihat benda berbentuk bulat yang Nampak bersinar digenggaman tangan sang kakek.

" Ini untukmu, nak.. semoga kau berhasil " Ucap sang kakek sambil menyodorkan benda atau mungkin batu berbentuk kelereng bening itu kehadapan Luhan. Luhan dengan ragu-ragu menerima pemberian sang kakek dan menatap intens benda aneh itu selama beberapa detik. Sesaat ia teringat tujuan kakek itu untuk memberikan benda itu dan meminta penjelasaan.

" Ka- " Saat Luhan hendak bertanya tiba-tiba saja kakek itu menghilang.

" A-apa yang terjadi? " Luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu bergidik ngeri menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri masih mencari sang kakek tapi hasilnya nihil.

Luhan kembali fokud kearah portal, menghela nafas sekali lalu memasukkan benda seperti kelereng tersebut pada saku jaket yang sekarang ia pakai. Mengeratkan pegangannya pada pegangan tas ransel hitam yang setia berada dipunggungnya.

Srett..

Kriett..

Suara menggema dari portal yang ia geser terdengar menakutkan ditelinganya tapi karena rasa penasaran yang sudah memuncak membuatnya masih tetap keukuh masuk lebih dalam.

Keadaan gela gulita dan banyaknya kelelawar yang berterbangan membuatnya semakin takut. Luhan mengeluarkan senter yang memang sudah ia siapkan setelah menutup kembali pintu poltar tersebut.

3 Langkah

5 Langkah

10 Langkah

Hanya suara kaki Luhan yang sedang berjalan menggema diruang tertutup itu. Sampai ke-24 langkahnya ia sedikit melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Luhan mulai berjalan menuju arah cahaya tersebut.

Dekat

Semakin Dekat

Tangannya mulai terulur menyentuh cahaya memang Luhan berpikir ia sungguh bodoh karena berniat menyentuh cahaya.

" AAAA—" Seketika Luhan berteriak karena merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya masuk kedalam Chanya. Rasanya seperti terombang-ambing saat ia berada dalam cahaya sampai..

DUK

Tubuh Luan yang tiba-tiba terlempar dengan keras dan mendarat denagn tidak sukses – Keadaan pantat yang mendarat terlebih dulu –

" Ughh—" Keluhnya sambil mengusapusap bagian pantatnya yang terasa ngilu. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan..

DEG

' Apa yang terjadi? ' batinnya sambil memelototkan mata rusanya. Tentu Luhan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, pemandangan layaknya berada disurga. Ya! DISURGA! Lihatlah padang rumput yang luas, pohon rindang dimana-mana, bunga yang bermekaran, dan ohya dilangit seperti ada yang berterbangan entah apa itu. Luhan tidak bisa menebak karena yang berterbangan terlihat sangat kecil dan berkilau. Kemudian Luhan berpikir bahwa itu adalah Kristal yang memang tersimpan di Aramu muru? Luhan bangkit dari duduknya tiba-tiba salah satu Kristal –mneurut Luhan- terbang kearahnya. Luhan mengucek matanya tidak percaya saat 'kristal' itu berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Apa yang Luhan lihat adalah Kristal ah bukan tapi mungkin manusia atau mungkin peri karena tubuhnya yang kecil dan jangan lupakan sayap yang menhiasi punggung kecilnya.

CLING~

Cahaya yang keluar dari sosok itu sungguh menyilaukan mata membuat Luhan dengan reflek menutup kedua matanya menggunaka telapak tangannya. Setelah dirasa cahayanya sudah menhilang, Luhan mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat.

DEG

Jarak peri itu sudah berada tepat didepan wajah Luhan yang kini tengah memasang wajah bodohya. Lihatlah kedua mata rusanya yang membulat, hidung yang kembang kempis dan mulut yang menganga lebar, sungguh terlihat bodoh. Sosok didepannya sangaaatlah .. indah –menurutnya- Tubuh mungil yang bersinar, mata bening yang indah, hidung mancung tapi tetap terlihat mungil, bibir tipis yang menggoda namja pervert seperti Luhan, kemudian ia berfantasi liar seperti Baekhyun yang mendesah nikmat dibawahnya. Kemudian Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sedikit heran dengan dikenakan sosok tersebut dibagian pinggang hingga lututnya Nampak bersinar dan .. berbeda? Seperti rok atau entahlah Luhan tidak mengerti, ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak saja.

" BAEKHYUN! " Teriak sosok lain yang terbang diatas kepala sosok indah tersebut. Sama. Luhan melihat makhluk kecil sebening Kristal dan juga memilik sayap kecil dipunggungnya. Luhan semakin bingung, dibenaknya ia bertanya-tanya

' _Apa yang terjadi? '_

' _Dimana aku sebenarnya? '_

' _Apa itu Kristal? '_

' _Makhluk apa itu? '_

' _Siapa dia sebenarnya? '_

Seperti itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlintas diotak –mesum- Luhan.

" Baekhyunnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

CLING~

Bertepatan dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar pada sosok yang berterbangan tersebut, sosok itu mengubah dirinya menjadi sejenis manusia yang anehnya terdapat sayap dipunggungnya. Dengan satu jentikan jari sayap itu melipat dan melilit didaerah sekitar pinggang sampai setengah paha. Lagi-lagi Luhan memasang wajah bodohnya, ia sungguh tidak menyangka dapat melihat hal-hal aneh tepat didepan matanya secara live.

" Taehyungie.. waeyo? "

DEG

Hanya mendengar suaranya membuat jantung Luhan berdebar-debar, sungguh suara yang indah, sangat lembut dan terdengar halus didaun telinganya kemudian ia lagi-lagi berfantasi liar membayangkan bagaimana sosok itu mengerang dibawahnya dengan suara indahnya yang terdengar akan menggairahkan.

" Kau sedang apa disini? Lihat bunga mataharimu yang hampir layu! " Omel sosok bernama Taehyung itu sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap sosok yang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun.

" Hehe, mian Taetae-ah~ Lihatlah! " Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk kearah Luhan. Demi tuhan Luhan sangat gugup ditatap oeh dua pasang mata yang menatapnya intens.

" Siapa kau? " Tanya Taehyung sambil menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit dengan menatap Luhan menyelidik.

" A-aku Luhan " Jawab Luhan dengan terbata.

" Bukan! Maksudku, siapa kau? " Tanya Taehyun lagi, Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk gugup sambil melihat Taehyung dengan wajah bingungnya kemudian menjawab:

" Aku Luhan?! " Kali ini tidak terbata dengan jawaban yang sama.

" Tidak! Maksudku, darimana kau berasal? Sepertinya kau tidak seperti kami?! "

" M-mwo? "

" Aish,, kau berasal darimana? " Tanya Taehyung sedikit jengkel.

" Aku dari Seoul "

" Seoul? " Luhan mengangguk. Baekhyun menatap bingung secara bergantian pada Taehyung dan orang asing yang mengaku bernama Luhan.

" Baekhyunnie, apa kau tau Seoul? " Taehyung bertanya sambil meghadap Baekhyun yang kini tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut yang membuat Luhan harus mati-matian tidak menyerang Baekhyun salahkan saja keimutan Baekhyun dan tingkat kemesuman Luhan yang berada diatas rata-rata.

" … "

" … "

" Baiklah-baiklah kau dari Seoul! Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? "

" Eung—i-itu .. "

" Jangan bilang kau – "

" TIDAK! Aku orang baik-baik "

" Orang? "

" Tentu! "

" Jadi kau… manusia? "

" Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku manusia! "

" Kenapa kau berada disini? " Sepertinya Taehyung mulai mengerti suasana. Ia menatap Luhan dengan was-was. Baekhyun yang memang polos tidak mengerti percakapan antara LuTae hanya memandang bingung mereka berdua bergantian.

" I-itu aku tidak tau " Setelah jawaban aneh yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Luhan terlihat Taehyung yang membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Baekhyun kemudian

CLING/CLING~

Baekhyun dan Taehyun serempak mengubah bentuknya menjadi makhluk kecil bersinar yang memiliki sayap bening dipunggungnya, hanya bedanya sayap Taehyung berwarna biru dan lebih kecil dari Sayap Baekhyun yang putih bersir sedikit lebih panjang. Kemudian terbang meninggalkan Luhan yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah bodohnya yang terlihat idiot tapi masih tetap tampan pastinya.

Luhan berjalan tak tentu arah, memegang DSLR yang sedari tadi ia abaikan kemudian..

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

Mengambil gambar yang menurutnya bagus untuk difoto dan disimpan dimemorinya.

PUK

Tepukan dipundak sebelah kanannya membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati orang yang berwujud sama dengannya – tidak memiliki sayap atau seperti peri yang tadi –

" Dia.. appa " Suara familiar yang belum sampai satu jam ia dengar kembali terdengar diindra pendengarannya dan membuatnya berbalik 90o dan..

Menemukan malaikat ah tidak Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia Baekhyun dan Taehyung -seingatnya-

" Siapa kau? " Tanya suara berat yang berada disampingnya yang dipanggil 'Appa' oleh Baekhyun yang jelas Luhan tahu bahwa itu adalah Ayah Baekhyun tapi masi sangat terlihat muda.

Luhan kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba berpikir positif dan menghilangkan fikiran negative yang terus-terusan meintas dibenaknya.

" A-aku D-dari Seoul " Sengaja, Luhan sengaja menjawab tempat asalnya bukan namanya ia tiidak mau mengulangi kesalahannya untuk kedua kalinya meskipun menurutnya itu tidak salah tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

" Seoul? Kau.. dari Bumi? " Aneh, pertanyaan aneh –menurut Luhan- yang dilontarkan oleh Ayah Baekhyun tetapi Luhan yang mendengar ada yang mengerti tempat asalnya ia hanya mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum tipis.

" Kau.. Penyusup! "

DEG

' Apa? Penyusup? " Batin Luhan bertanya-tanya

" Ahjussi, apa dia seperti .. _'mereka'_ " Ada Jeda saat Taehyung mengatakan kata 'mereka' dan juga suaranya terdengar mengecil dibagian akhir.

" Panggil semua peri! Dia Penyusup! " Kata Ayah Baekhyun dengan tegas juga terdengar seperti bentakan. Perintah Ayah Baekhyun adalah mutlak! Tentu saja, Byun Yi Fan – Ayah Baekhyun – adalah penguasa negeri dewa tersebut. Dan Yifan atau lebih terkenal dengan sebutan Kris sangat mengerti apa itu bumi karena memang kebanyakan manusia dibumi datang untuk mengambil Kristal-kristal yang dihaslikan para peri yang berterbangan tadi. Yap! Dinegeri dewa, Dewa hanya terdapat 3 dewa yaitu Dewa keluarga Byun, Keluarga Kim, dan Keluarga Lee. Yang lain –masyarakat negeri dewa- hanyalah peri yang dapat membuat Kristal. Tetapi Dewa bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi peri ataupun seperti manusia bersayap begitupula Peri yang dapat mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia bersayap. Tetapi Dewa atau peri yang sudah dianggap dewasa akan diajari cara merubah bentuknya menjadi manusia bersayap, Ya Terdapat cara tertentu untuk melakukan itu. Sebenarnya mereka bisa mengubah diri sepenuhnya menjadi seperti manusia –tanpa sayap- tapi itu membutuhkan kekuatan yang amat besar dan mereka harus melilitkan sayapnya dibagian pinggang dan akan terlihat seperti rok. Hanya Dewa tertinggi seperti Tn. Byun, Tn. Kim, dan Tn. Lee yang dapat mengubah diri mereka menjadi manusia normal pada umumnya –tanpa sayap-

Setelah Taehyung memanggil semua peri dengan jalur telepatinya terlihat semua sosok kecil dilangit yang kini berterbangan dilangit menuju kearah penguasa mereka –Kris- lalu mengubah bentuk mereka seperti manusia bersayap dan dengan satu jentikan jari sayap itu melilit diantara pinggan mereka.

Para peri serentah melihat Luhan yang kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin, kaki yang gemetar, dan mata yang menatap was-was para peri yang terlihat menyeramkan dimatanya. Terlihat para peri melihat kearah Kris, sedangkan Kris yang mengetahui arti pandangan tersebut kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dan dari puluhan peri tersebut dua diantaranya maju menghampiri Luhan dan memegang kedua lengannya, Luhan dengan reflek meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan.

" HEY! HENTIKAN! AKU BUKAN PENYUSUP! " Teriak Luhan tetapi nihil tidak ada yang meresponnya kecuali Baekhyun yang menatap iba padanya.

" HEY HEY! SUNGGUH AKU MANUSIA BAIK-BAIK! " Teriak Luhan lagi meskipun hasilnya tetap sama tidak ada yang meresponnya. Luhan frustasi sendiri kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dan –

DEG

Tatapannya bertemu, Baekhyun dan Luhan selama sepersekian detik mereka bertatapan dalm diam, Luhan yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas dan Baekhyun yang menatap Luhan seperti mengatakan ' Mianhae '

" BAEKHYUN! "

DEG

Itu bukan suara jantung Luhan yang berdebar tapi suara jantung Baekhyun yang berdebar entah karena apa.

" BAEKHYUN! KUMOHON TOLONG AKU! " Pinta Luhan masih sambil berterika yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun dengan gerakan mulut yang mengatakan 'Mian, Aku tidak bisa' tanpa suara dengan pandangan yang menyesalnya yang membuat Luhan mau tak mau harus pasrah pada nasib malangnya.

**** LUBAEK IS REAL ****

Dan disinilah Luhan, tempat gelap yang sungguh menguar bau busuk diindra penciumannya.

" Penggal kepalanya! "

**TBC**

**Huwaa, FF apaan ini? Sebenernya author nggak pengen bikin fic ini jadi Rated M tapi kaena jiwa yadong author yang tiba-tiba bangkit mendadak jadi author bikinnya ini Rated M tapi ada yang setuju nggak? Kalau nggak setuju author bisa ubah ini jadi Rated T kok, jadi Review yaa~ Sebenernya ini udah ada chapter 2nya tapi author pengen liat review kalian apakah setuju atau enggak, Jadi Review kalian sangat membantu buat update Fast! Gomawo~ Salam LUBAEK Pai-pai! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aramu Muru's Love**

**WARNING: It's YAOI! OOC! Typo's everywhere! **

**DON'T LIKE?**

**DON'T READ!**

**DON'T BASH!**

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Reading**

_Dan disinilah Luhan, tempat gelap yang sungguh menguar bau busuk diindra penciumannya._

" _Penggal kepalanya! "_

DEG

Perintah Kris yang menggema diruang tersebut membuat pelipis, dahi, dan telapak tangan Luhan mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan juga jantungnya yang berpacu sangat cepat. Bagaimana mungkin? Menurutnya ia hanya manusia biasa yang tentunya tidak ingin mati diusia muda, ia masih ingin menikmati masa mudanya degan bersenang-senang atau one night stand dengan para yeoja-yeoja sexy diluar sana.

" Appa.. Jebaall~~ " Pinta Baekhyun dengan jurus puppy-nya yang biasanya mampu meluluhkan hati ayahnya tapi..

" Waeyo, chagi? Kenapa kau selalu membelanya? "

" Aniyo, aku merasa dia bukan seperti _'mereka'_ "

" Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas dia kenegeri kita karena Kristal! " Tegas Kris, Baekhyun menunduk membetulkan perkataan ayahnya, memang semua orang asing yang datang kenegrinya hanya untuk Kristal-kristal yang dihasilkan para peri. Tapi entah apa penyebabnya Baekhyun merasa Luhan adalah orang asing yang baik dan tidak mengincar Kristal. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti ia membela Luhan, ia hanya tidak ingin Luhan mati seperti orang asing sebelumnya yang pernah datang kenegerinya.

" Haahh.. Sudahlah chagi, aku tidak tau apa maksudmu.. Tapi sebaiknya kau lihat saja " Tutur Kris, Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah meskipun hatinya mengatakan untuk menggeleng tapi salahkan otak dan tubuhnya yang yang menolak karena ingat? Perintah Kris itu MUTLAK!.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan kepalanya ketempat yang memang sudah disiapkan untuk memenggal kepalanya. Luhan sudah pasrah akan nasibnya tidak mungkin ia berontak bukan? Tapi..

DUK

Itu.. benda yang diberikan kakek! Benda berbentuk kelereng itu jatuh dari saku Luhan saat Luhan merendahkan tubuhnya, Benda kecil itu bersinar. Semua yang berada disana termasuk KrisBaek menatap benda itu tidak percaya dengan mata yang melotot.

" Appa… itu- "

" Blackpearl " Ucap Kris cepat dan memotong kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Benda itu.. Blackpearl, batu Kristal yang sejak 4tahun dicari Kris untuk penyembuhan sang _'istri'_ yang memang sekarang tengah sakit aneh, entah apa itu yang membuatnya terus tertidur selama 4 tahun lamanya dan semua orang pintar kepercayaan Kris tidak bisa menyembuhkannya dan saat itu ada seorang Kakek yang mengatakan _'istrinya'_ hanya bisa disembuhkan dengan Kristal hitam itu.

" Bebaskan dia " Perintah Kris yang langsung dituruti oleh peri yang sedari tadi memegang lengan Luhan erat. Luhan yang mendengar kata 'bebas' segera tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega sambil mengusap dadanya naik turun dan berkalikali mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menyelamatkannya. Kemudian Luhan mengambil batu Kristal yang disebut 'Blackpearl' oleh Kris dan hendak memasukkannya kedalam sakunya sampai..

" Kau.. darimana? "

" Hah? " Luhan berhenti, mengurungkan niatnya yang akan memasukkan batu itu kedalam sakunya dan mendongak menatap bingung Kris dengan pandangan penuh Tanya.

" Siapa kau sebenarnya? "

" Aku manusia baik "

" Tidak! Bukan- "

" Appa.. sebaiknya kita membawanya keistana " Potong Baekhyun cepat seakan mengerti situasi Luhan.

" Arrasseo, Ikuti kami! " Luhan pun memasukkan batu itu kesakunya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang memang lebih dekat jaraknya dengan tempat berdirinya sekarang atau mungkin ia merasa dilindungi jika didekat Baekhyun. Molla~ Hanya Luhan dan Tuhan yang tahu! Tapi sial, dia tidak sengaja tersandung batu yang ada disana dan menyebabkan..

DUK

Ia terjatuh tapi tidak merasakan sakit anehnya ia malah merasa nyaman. Ya, itu karena posisi intim mereka. Mereka? Ehm Luhan yang sedang menindih Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang dada Baekhyun dan bibir yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang sama-sama menutup mata merasakan sensasi aneh, bukan Baekhyun! Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi jadi ia menutup matanya, hingga..

" EHEM! " Suara deheman yang disengaja oleh Kris membuat Luhan dan Baekhyung langsung mmebuka kedua kelopak mata mereka.

DEG

Bunyi gemuruh yang berasal dari dada bagian kiri LuBaek memompa tak beraturan layakanya sedang mengikuti lomba lari marathon. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling menatap dalam diam masih dengaan posisi yang tetap hingga dengan TIDAK SENGAJA atau mungkin disengaja –karena memang Luhan terkenal dengan tingkat kemesumannya yang tinggi- ia meremas dada Baekhyun dan lebih mendekatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya kearah tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget atas perlakuan –mesum- yang dilakukan Luhan. Dengan reflek Baekhyun mendorong dada Luhan dengan sekuat tenaganya dan itu sukses membuat Luhan terpental jauh kebelakang mengingat Baekhyun adalah seorang dewa.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh saat Luhan melakukan itu, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

" Aww.. Appo! " Luhan tidak menjawa pertanyaan Baekhyun malah mengadu kesakitan tentu saja saat pertama kali ia datang kesini pantatnya sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnyaa dan sekarang terjadi lagi? Sungguh nasib sial!

" Eh? M-mianhae " Kat Baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah Luhan berniat untuk membantunya.

" Kau – " Luhan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti, ia memasang wajah puppy-nya berharap Luhan tidak akan memarahinya.

" –Namja? "

" MWO? " Baekhyun langsung mendongak melihat Luhan yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja Namja –batin Baekhyun.

" Maksudku kau se- "

" Tenetu saja! Disini semuanya Namja " Ucapan Luhan terpotong oleh penuturan tegas Kris yang membuatnya menganga tidak percaya.

' _apa katanya? Semuanya namja? Jadi, Baekhyun .. "_ Batin Luhan tidak melanjutkan pikiran anehnya. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Apa Benar Baekhyun Namja? Bahkan semua Yeoja yang pernah ia kencani tidak secantik Baekhyun.

" Gwaenchana? " Tanya Baekhyun khawatir, Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan memerhatikannya dari ujung rambut pendeknya sampai ujung kaki yang tidak beralaskan apapun.

" Tidak mungkin " Balas Luhan tidak nyambung sambil menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

" Sudahlah.. Kita bicarakan di istana "

**** Aramu Muru's Love ****

" Woahh.. " Baru saja Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di istana Byun matanya sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum, Istana mewah yang terbuat dari Kristal bening berbagai warna dan halaman yang luas beserta air terjun yang terbilang cukup besar didekat istananya.

" Ayo masuk! " Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang ketinggalan dibelakang. Luhan yang sedang mengeluarkan liur dan mata berbinar itu kemudian diseret oleh Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam istana.

SKIP TIME

" Jadi,, bagaimana? " Tanya Kris

" Aku tidak mau Kristal " Jawab Luhan

" Lalu kau mau apa? "

" apa kau bisa menurutinya ? "

" Apapun itu aku akan memberikannya padamu asalkan kau memberikan Blackpearl padaku "

" Apapun ? " Tanya Luhan kurang yakin

" Tentu, apapun itu! " Jawab Kris tegas dan yakin

" Aku ingin .. "

" Ingin? " Ulang Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan. Ia mulai peenasaran apa yang diinginkan Luhan.

" Tinggal disini "

" … "

" … "

Hening

Otak Kris dan Baekhyun masih mencerna permintaan Luhan.

3 detik KrisBaek hanya diam

5 detik KrisBaek mengerjab-kerjabkan matanya

7 detik KrisBaek membulatkan matanya

" MWO? " Ucap KrisBaek bersamaan dengan nada kaget.

" Woohoo~ Kalian sangat kompak, jadi bagaimana? Apa boleh? " Tanya Luhan memandang Baekhyun dan Kris bergantian. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kris yang nampakanya tengah berpikir untuk menjawab permintaan Luhan.

" Euumm.. Arraseo "

" Jinjja? " Tanya Luhan memastikan dengan raut senang

" Hmm.. " Hanya dibalas dengungan oleh Kris sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Gomawo "

" Kau boleh memilih kamar "

" Benarkah? "

" Ya "

" Aku ingin sekamar dengan Baekkie " Ucap Luhan dengan smirknya

" Baekkie? " Tanya Kris dan Baekhyun bersamaan

" Baekhyun " Jawab Luhan membenarkan, Lagi-lagi pipi Baekhyun merona saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan manisnya.

" Itu.. terserah Baekhyun saja "

" Jadi, bagaimana ? " Kini Luhan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang mengangguk setuju dengan pipi bersemu. Ingin sekali Luhan berteriak senang tapi niatnya ia urungkan. Tentu saja Luhan tidak mau terlihat bodoh didepan Baekhyun jadi ia memasang wajah coolnya.

" Baiklah, mana batu Blackpearlnya? " Tanya Kris to the point tidak ingin menunggu lama, ia sangat merindukan _'istri'_ tercintanya. Luhan merogoh sakunya..

" Ige.. " Katanya sambil menyerahkan Blackpearl pada Kris yang langsung menuju ketempat sang _'istri'_ dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan dibelakangnya.

Cklek~

Krieett,,,

Kris membuka pintu mewah yang berada dipojok istana sambil tersenyum tipis

'_selamat datang lagi kedunia, sayang ' _Batinnya

Terlihat sosok berambut agak sedikit panjang mungkin sebahu tengah memejamkan matanya damai. Kris duduk dipinggir ranjang sedangkan LuBaek kini tengah berdiri dibelakang Kris

" Eomma.. " Lirih Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" Dia.. eommamu? " Tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang tidak tega melihat Baekhyun akan menangis pun langsung merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Baekhyun mulanya kaget tapi saat Luhan menggerakkan tangannya mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun, Baekhyun jadi sedikit tenang dan akhirnya menangis dalam diam didekapan Luhan, menurutnya pelukan Luhan sangat hangat dan nyaman. Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun sampai pinggang ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Baekhyun samar terlihat seringai evilnya kemudian kedua tangannya turun kebongkahan pantat Baekhyun dan ..

" Ahhh.. " Meremasnya dengan kuat membuat Baekhyun mendesah. Baekhyun kemudian membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya.

" Baekhyun.. Kau kenapa? " Tanya Kris yang mendengar desahan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menggeleng didada Luhan yang membuat Luhan geli sendiri apalagi saat Baekhyun tidak sngaja mendesah membuat adiknya bangun.

" Ahjussi, sebaiknya kami pergi sepertinya Baekhyun sedih melihat eommanya "

" Baiklah, bawa Baekhyun kekamarnya saja, kau bisa Tanya siapapun yang kau temui letak kamar Baekhyun " Luhan mengangguk lagi-lagi seringainya terlihat kemudian ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun yang sungguh ringan –menurutnya-

** Baekhyun's Room**

BRAK

Luhan yang sedikit kesusahan membuka pintu karena Baekhyun yang berada didalam gendongannya juga tas punggung yang menjadi berat –menurutnya- . setelah sepersekian detik tidak bisa dibuka akhirnya ia lelah juga dan mendobrak kasar pintu kamar Baekhyun. Seandainya pintu kayu itu mempunyai mulut mungkin ia akan menyumpah serapahi Luhan dengan umpatan-umpatannya.

Perlahan-lahan Luhan merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun keranjang yang cukup besar.

" Huh, Kenapa tertidur? Bagaimana dengan adikku yang sudah terlanjur bangun? Apa aku harus menidurkannya sendiri? Ohh tidak! " Kata Luhan entah pada siapa, pada angin mungkin. Tentu saja tidak apa kata orang nantinya jika seorang Xi Luhan bermain solo? Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menepis pikiran menjijikkan itu jauh-jauh. Selama ini jika adiknya bangun maka ia akan pergi ke bar yang dekat dengan apartemennya dan menyewa yeoja-yeoja berdada besar yang akan menuntaskan hasratnya. Tapi sekarang? Melihat wajah polos Baekhyun saat tidur saja membuat Luhan sudah tidak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun hanya untuk memuaskannya lagipula menurut Luhan mungkin Baekhyun masih perjaka terlihat sekali dari tingkah polosnya yang membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan hasrat seksualnya.

" Ugh.. Yang benar saja! " Ucap Luhan frustasi sambil mengacak-acak tatanan rambutnya yang memang sejak awal sudah berantakan dan tambah berantakan lagi.

" Aku.. harus melakukannya " Ucap Luhan saat sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya. Kemudian ia menaruh tas punggungnya dipinggiran lemari kayu Baekhyun yang terbilang cukup besar. Menghirup nafas dalam dan..

DUK

DUK

DUK

Mulai berlari mengelilingi kamar luas Baekhyun yang juga akan menjadi kamarnya.

5 Menit berlangsung, keringat Luhan sudah bercucuran membuatnya sedikit basah seakan habis bermain hujan-hujanan, bajunya basah dan lengket akibat kreingat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Lalu ia melihat kebagian bawah dan..

" Haahh.. " Menghela nafas berat akibat ehm.. celananya masih menggembung.

Mulai memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tengkurap dan memulai push-upnya.

" Du-a pu-luh ti-ga "

" Du-a pu-luh em-pat "

DUK

" Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh… " Luhan jatuh tengkurap dilantai kayu dengan baju basah dan rambut hitam legamnya basah terbasuh keringat dengan nafas tak beraturan. Melihat lagi kearah bawah dan/

" Haah.. Akhirnya.. hosh.. kau.. hh.. tidur juga.. hosh " Ucap Luhan senang sambil mengelus-elus benda ditengah selangkangannya yang sudah tidur

" Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? " Tanya Luhan pada diri sendiri sambil megamatai kamar barunya.

" Sebaiknya aku tidur " Katanya lagi entah pada siapa yang dibalas oleh hembusan angin.

SKIP TIME

" Eunggh.. " Lenguh Baekhyun yang dari tadi tertidur pulas dan entah apa yang membuatnya terbangun dari alam mimpi indahnya. Saat hendak menegakkan tubuhnya ia merasa ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya lalu berbalik dan..

GOTCHA!

Luhan! Baekhyun menemukan Luhan yang tengah menutup matanya damai sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya turun kerahang tegasnya hingga leher, kembali keatas mata rusanya, hidung mancungnya, dan berhenti dibibir _'tampan'_ batinnya, kemudian entah keberanian dari mana ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dan..

CHU~

Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan, hanya menempel saja. Saat Baekhyun akan memutuskan ciuman curiannya tiba-tiba tangan Luha yang sedari tadi bertengger dipinggangnya mengerat dan menekannya hingga tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Luhan dan bersamaan dengan itu Luhan melumat kasar bibir cherry Baekhyun, menurutnya ini adalah lampu hijau yang diberikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya memberontak tapi seiring berjalannya waktu tangannya yang tadi memukul dada Luhan kini malah mengalung manis dileher Luhan. Luhan yang terbawa suasana kini memindahkan tangannya agak kebawah secara perlahan masih sambil menutup kedua matanya ia meraih pantat sexy Baekhyun dan meremasnya lembut dan berirama sesuai ciumannya yang kini menjadi lembut.

" Eunghh.. nghh.. ahh " Dan gerakan itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah tertahan dan reflek menjambak rambut Luhan dan mengacak-acaknya.

Baekhyun yang sudah kehabisan nafas mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan tapi Luhan malah memindahkan tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciumannya dan tangan kirinya masih meremas pantat Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasrah, kekuatan Luhan mungkin jauh lebih besar darinya. Memang Baekhyun itu seorang uke, jadi bukankah uke seharusnya pasrah dengan perlakuan sang seme?

Baekhyun memang mengerti apa itu seme dan apa itu uke, karena memang dinegerinya yang menjalin hubungan sesame namja itu mengenal kata uke dan seme. Sesama Namja? Pasangan suami-suami? Ughh.. tolong sebut saja pasangan suami-istri dan disini Baekhyun sudah ditentukan menjadi uke begitupun eommanya. Yap! Seseorang yang terbaring adalah namja cantik meskipun rambutnya sedikit panjang seabahu karena memang ia tidak bangun selama 4 tahun dan tidak mengurus rambutnya hingga memanjang.

Back to the story -

Baekhyun terus memukul dada Luhan tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Luhan ia masih asik menjelajah goa hangat milik Baekhyun dan mengajak battle tongue. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, toh percuma saja ia melawan ia tidak akan menang. Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang memukul dada Luhan lagipula ia berpikir ini salahnya karena mencium Luhan duluan, bukan?

Luhan yang menyadari lidah Baekhyun berhenti bergulat dengan lidahnya dan juga merasakan nafas Baekhyun memendek dan dengan amat sangat terpaksa ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri tautan bibirnya, tangannya pun sudah berhenti meremas pantat kenyal Baekhyun dan kembali memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

" Hoshh.. Kauhhh.. Hoshh.. Gilahh.. haaahh.. " Ucap Baekhyun tersengal-sengal disela-sela acara –mari menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya—nya. Luhan terkekeh geli melihat Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan bahunya yang naik turun dan jangan lupakan saliva entah milik Luhan atau Baekhyun yang berceceran disekitar bibir cherrynya.

" Mi-an-hae fiuhh~ " Ucap Luhan setengah berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sambil meniup telinganya dan menekan kata 'Mianhae'

" Eunghhh.. " Baekhyun melenguh kegelian sambil bergerak-gerak tidak jelas dan itu..

DUK

" Eunghh.. Baekhh .. " Membuat Luhan mendesah. Eh? Mendesah? Itu karena lutut Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja mengenai little Luhan tapi ini tidak membuatnya bangun kembali.

BRAK

" BAEKHEE! "

**TBC**

**Kemarin Reviewnya banyak yang setuju ini rated M kan? Jadi ehm next chap aku bikin NC-nya xD Mian telat update^^ Jangan Lupa Review~ Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan! Akhir kata, Salam LuBaek^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: OOC! IT'S YAOI-BoysLove-BoyXBoy-MenxMen-MalexMale- Typo's everywhere! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! DON'T BASH! DON'T BE SILENT READERS! REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

**Title: Aramu Muru's Love  
>Cast: <strong>

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**And other.**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rate: M!**

**Summary: Luhan yang penasaran dengan Aramu Muru –dunia Dewa- dan bertemu Baekhyun dewa cantik yang polos. Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan yang terkenal dengan tingkat kemesuman diatas rata-rata saat bertemu Baekhyun? " Boleh aku melakukannya? " / LuBaek Fic! YAOI! Rate: M!**

**Note: FF ini murni pemikiran aneh saya terinspirasi dari kisah misterius portal Aramu Muru jadi portal ini asli adanya Cuma saya hanya mengarang cerita yang memang hanya sebuah fiksi dan bukan nyata.**

**Disclaimer: Luhan dan Baekhyun saling memilik xD**

**DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Happy Reading~**

**[END CHAP]**

**** Aramu Muru's Love ****

" BAEKHEE! " Suara lembut yang disertai dengan dobrakan pitu itu membuat Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan terlepas dari Luhan yang reflek ikut berdiri. Luhan memandang bingung pada sosok namja –seperti yeooja- yang matanya berkaca-kaca. Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang menggerakkan bibirnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya. Baekhyun memandang sosok yang memanggilnya 'Baekhee' dengan mata yang tak kalah berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar, matanya menyiratkan sedih-rindu-bahagia dan lain lain yang bercampur menjadi satu.

" B-baekhee… " Jujur Baekhyun sangat merindukan panggilan 'Baekhee' yang keluar dari mulut eommanya. Eomma? That's Right! Satu-satunya rang yang memanggilnya 'Baekhee' hanya eommanya

" E-eomma … " lirih Baekhyun

" BAEKHEE / EOMMA " Teriak Baekhyun dan Lay –eomma Baekhyun- bebarengan dan yang terjadi adalah adegan teletubbies, eh? Adegan berpelukan.

" Huwaaa… Eommaaa~ Bogoshippo~~ "

" Baekhee – hiks …. Neomu bogoshippoyo.. "

" Hiks.. Hiks .. "

" Hiks .. Hiks .. "

Luhan yang sedari tadi menganga kini mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan menutup kembali bibirnya. Luhan mulai mengerti suasana sekarang ternyata sedang terjadi drama mengharukan antara eomma dan aegy eh aegya-nya.

" Sebaiknya kita sarapan terlebih dahulu " Ucap Kris yang riba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang anaenya.

Ruang Makan

Keadaang hening, hanya suara dentingan sendok, garpu, pisau, dan piring yang bertabrakan serta suara kecapanlah yang terdengar. Memang keluarga Byun sangat mengutamakan ketenangan dan bukankah memang saat tengah makan tidak boleh mengobrol? Peraturan itu kini tengah dijalankan oleh keluarga Byun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin sekali bercerita banyak pada eommanya begitu juga sebaliknya tapi apa boleh buat? Luhan yang memang biasanya makan dengan tenang hanya biasa-biasa saja menanggapi keadaan hening itu.

" Aku selesai " Ucap Luhan sambil membawa piring bekas makanannya kebelakang hendak mencucinya.

" Eh? Tidak usah Luhannie~ biar Ahjumma saja yanag mencucinya " Tawar Lay. Lay memang sudah mengakui Luhan sebagai anaknya hanya karena mendengar cerita sang 'suami' tentang Luhan yang menyelamatkannya.

" Tidak perlu ahjuma~ " Balas Luhan tak kalah sopan dengan senyum tampannya.

" Dia sangat tampan " Puji Lay saat Luhan sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan itu sukses membuat Kris kesal. Tentu saja, Bagaimana mungkin 'istrinya' memuji namja lain didepan sang 'suami' ?

" Oh, Jadi aku tak tampan hm? " Tanya Kris, meskipun nada bicaranya lembut tetapi aura hitam yang menguar dari perkataannya membuat Lay bergidik dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya brutal.

" Ani, kau yang paling tampan yeobo~ " Ucap Lay sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan single dimplenya, Kris yang sedang kesalpun jadi tidak kesal melihat senyuman manis istrinya.

" Ya, Aku tau itu " Ucap Kris bangga

" Dan aku mewarisinya " Sambung Baekhyun tak kalah bangga yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan pembicaraan eomma dan appanya.

" Tidak chagi, kau itu UKE! " Kata Lay dan menegaskan kata UKE diakhir kalimatnya.

" Itu.. aku terpaksa menerimanya " Sanggah Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

" Terpaksa? Kau tidak bercermin sayang? Wajahmu cantik, bibir tipis yang berwarna merah muda alami, hidung mancung tapi terlihat mungil, mata sipit, kulitmu putih dan sangat lembut seperti bayi ohya dan jangan lupa tingkah kekanak-kanakanmu yang sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi seorang seme! " Terang Lay panjang lebar, membuat Baekhyun terdiam membenarkan perkataan eommanya, memang itu alasan ia menjadi uke. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Lay yang menyadari itu jadi merasa serba salah, kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

" Mianhae chagi … kau tau menjadi uke itu lebih menyenangkan " Dan omongan Lay sukses membuat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan menatap eommanya dengan pandangan bertanya

" Ehm… kau akan mengerti jika menemukan pasanganmu "

" Maksud eomma? " Tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengerjab-erjabkan matanya –imut. Lay yang melihat kelakuan menggemaskan puppy Baekhyun reflek mencubit kedua pipi gembul Baekhyun.

" Eommaaa~ " Rengek Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

" Maksud eommamu, kau akan merasa melayang kesurga saat melakukan 'itu' dengan pasanganmu nantinya " Ucap Kris sambil membayangkan desahan Lay yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar.

" Yeoboo~ " Giliran Lay yang merengek.

" Eomma, aku tidak mengerti "

" Sudahlah sayang ~ ' ucap Lay final sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun yang menekuk wajahnya.

" Yixingie~ .. Aku merindukanmu " Ucap Kris manja sambil menarik pinggang ramping Lay.

" Disini ada Baekhyun .. aahh.. K-krisshh … " Ucap Lay sambil mendesah karena Kris yang langsung meremas penisnya dari balik celana tipis yang ia kenakan.

" E-eomma? Gwaenchanayo? " Tanya Baekhyun heran beserta khawatir

" Ahh… N-nehh.. " Ucap Lay masih sambil setengah mendesah, membua Baekhyun mengkerutkan dahinya bingung.

" Sebaiknya kita kekamar " Ucap Kros sambil menggendong tubuh Lay menuju kamarnya menghiraukan Baekhyun yang menatap bingung kekamar orangtuanya yang sudah tertutup

" Kemana ahjumma dan ahjussi? " Tanya Luhan yang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan menatap Luhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Baek, bisa kau temani aku berkeliling disini? "

" Tentu .. "

**0o0o0o Aramu Muru's Love 0o0o0o**

" Baek, apa disini ada sungai? "

" Tentu saja, kajja " Jawab Baekhyun semangat pasalnya ia juga sangat menyukai sungai.

" Woahh … " Kagum Luhan

KLIK

KLIK

KLIK

" Indah kan? " Tanya Baekhyun yang dijawab anggukan antusias sdari Luhan.

" Boleh aku mandi? "

" Tentu "

Luhan mulai membuka kemeja putih yang sedari tadi ia pakai. Melihat air sungai yang bening membuat dirinya ingin segera menceburkan dirinya kedalam air

" Lu-Luhan .. " Ucap Baekhyun dengan terbata melihat Luhan yang kini tengah topples. Baekhyun memerah melihat dada bidang Luhan dan sedikit abs yang terbentuk diperut datarnya

" Kenapa heung? " Tanya Luhan dengan nada menggoda karena menyadari muka Baekhyun yang memerah hinga telinga.

" A-aniyo " Luhan semakin menampilkan seringainya menyadari Baekhyun yang ini tengah gugup. Luhan memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun kearah dadanya kemudian turun keperutnya mmebuat Baekhyun seakan tersengat listrik saat tangannya tidak sengaj menyentuh nipple Luhan. Begitu terus menerus hingga selnag 3 menit berlalu, Baekhyun diam saja tidak mengerti tapi ia meraakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan begitu juga dengan detak jantung Luhan yang dapat ia rasakan.

" Kau menyukainya Baek? " Tanya Luhan sambil melepaskan tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, ia masih betah meraba-raba tubuh atas Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Luhan karena memang ia menyukainya. Luhan mengembangkan senyumnya, Luhan kembali memegan tangan Baekhyun yang kini membuat Baekhyun berhenti bergerak yang membuatnya mendongak menatap Luhan dengan pandangan –ada apa-nya. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati deru nafas Luhan yang menerpa wajah manisnya. Hangat – Pikirinya.

' Chu! '

Luhan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat didepan bibir manis Baekhyun. Merasa tidak ada penolakan Luhan mulai menggerakkan bibirnya dengan Lembut, menyesap rasa manis yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Mengulumnya bergantian, Baekhyun hanya diam, ia tidak mengerti tapi ia menikmatinya. Tangan uhan yang sedari tadi didadanya sendiri –memegang tangan Baekhyun- kini berpindah kepaha Baekhyun dan mengelus-elusnya dengan gerakan sensual

" Hmmppt Luhh.. nghh .. " Luhan makin bersemangat mendengar desahan tertahan Baekhyun. Luhan menaikkan tangannya hendak menyentuh 'milik' Baekhyun, tapi ..

' DEG! '

Luhan melepaskan pagutannya, ia baru menyadari Baekhyun adalah namja, sama sepertinya.

" Waeyo? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut kecewanya yang membuat Luhan tidak tahan ingin berbuat –ini- itu'

" B-baek.. aku – tidak tau cara melakukannya " _'andai saja kau punya lubang Baek' _batinnya melanjutkan.

" A-apa? " Jujur saja Baekhyun bingung apa yang dikatakan Luhan tapi ia hanya merasa kecewa saat Luhan menghentikan 'aktivitasnya'

" Maksudku, aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan namja " Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah menyentuh namja-namja yang pernah menggodanya. Luhan memang merasa jijik melakukan dengan namja, meskipun namja yang menggodanya terlihat cantik tapi ada juga yang menginginkan posisi Luhan sebagai bottom.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

Tiba-tiba Luhan menampilkan seringainya, ia mendapatkan ide. Mungkin jika di anime muncul segitiga Bermuda ataupun lampu yang bersinar diatas kepalanya

" Baek, jika kau mandi lalu sayap ini bagaimana? " Tanya Luhan sambil memandang kearah sayap dipunggung Baekhyun yang sungguh sangat besar dan mengkilau.

" eoh sayap? Ini akan hilang disaat-saat tertentu termasuk saat aku mandi " Luhan mengangguk paham, kemudian melingkarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun dipinggangnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun reflek melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar leher Luhan. – Koala Hug- dan ..

' BYUR! '

" Huwaablp—mphht " Teriak Baekhyun karena tiba-tiba Luhan menyeburkan dirinya kesungai yang dalam itu tentunya bersama Luhan juga. Sedangkan Luhan yang mendengar suara Baekhyun yang disertai gelembung air langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya. Baekyun yang kini tengah mmebuka mulutnya untuk bernafas tidak disia-siakan Luhan untu memasukkan daging tak bertulang miliknya pada goa hangat Baekhyun.

' CLING! '

Tiba-tiba sayap dipunggung Baekhyun menghilang seketika. Luhan masih melanjutkan acara – mari menyalurkan nafas buatan pada Baekhyun- nya sampai sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar membutuhkan nafas, ia menjambak rambut Luhan dengan keras membuat Luhan semakn menyesep lidah Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidak menyerah, ia benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang dan ..

' DUG! '

" ARRGHHBLUPBLPP – " Baekhyun menendang penis Luhan dengan lututnya membuat Luhan berteriak dan memegangi 'milik' nya yang terasa ngilu. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan Baekhyun, ia langsung menggerakkan kaki-kakinya hingga sekarang kepalanya muncul dipermukaan air.

" Hahh… Hahh.. Hahh .. " Baekhyun meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya seperti ini adalah hari terakhirnya dapat mendapatkan oksigen.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan menyusul Baekhyun untuk menghirup oksigen.

" Untung saja aku pernah menjuarai lomba renang " Gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Boleh aku melakukannya? " Tanya Luhan dengan wajah kitty-nya yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun terdiam –Kyeopta 'batinnya'

" A-apa? "

" Eng, Boleh aku melakukan 'itu' ? " Tanya Luhan sambil menatap harap pada Baekhyun

" I-itu? " Tanya Baekhyu sambil memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan mengerjab-erjabkan matanya. Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi.

' CHU! '

Luhan langsung menyesap rasa yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia menyesapnya kuat-kuat, atas-bawah-atas-bawah begitupun seterusnya. Memegang paha Baekhyun dan mengalungkannya dipinggangnya –lagi- menekan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, Baekhyun yang mulai terbuai pun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Luhan sesekali menyesap bibir Luhan dengan gerakan lambat. Tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan 'aktivitasnya' menatap Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan kecewa dan penuh tanda Tanya. Luhan terkekeh meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk menopang tubuh Baekhyun.

" Itu artinya 'iya' sayang~ Aku tidak akan menghentikannya meskipun kau menangis, berteriak, ataupun memelas sekalipun " Ucap Luhan menyeringai kemudian mencium sekilas dahi Baekhyun lalu turun ke kedua mata yang membuat Baekhyun reflek memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ciuman sekilas Luhan turun ke kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun disusul hidung dan terakhir dibibir mungil Baekhyun yang tampaknya bengak ah tidak sangaaaat bengkak akibat ulah Luhan yang terlalu bersemangat tadi. Lagi-lagi jika Luhan sudah menempelkna bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun entah kenapa rasanya bibirnya seakan bergerak sendiri hingga ia tidak ingin hanya sekedar ciuman singkat atau kita sebut saja French kiss.

Luhan mulai memindahkan ciumannya keleher putih Baekhyun . Sejenak Luhan sangat takjub dengan kulit leher Baekhyun yng putih saat menciumnya sekilas ia dibuat lebih terkejut saat menyadari kulit Barkhyun yang sungguh amat sangat teramat mulus. Kemudian ia menjilatnya membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah pasalnya leher adalah titik tersensitivenya setelah little Baekhyun tentunya. Luhan terus menjilat leher mulus Baekhyun layaknya anjing yang sedang menjilat tulang kesayangannya.

" Nggh.. Luhh andwaehh.. " Ucap Baekhyun disela-sela desahannya sambil menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari lehernya tetapi Luhan tetap bersikeras, beberapa kali kepalanya mundur beberapa senti tapi detik kemudian luhan kembali melanjutkan acara –mari menjilat leher mulus Baekhyun- nya.

' Jadi.. ini eoh? ' batin Luhan sambil tersenyum evil. Luhan semakin menggila ia tidak hanya menjilat tetapi juga menyesapnya membuat Baekhyun mencengkram punggung Luhan erat merasakan aneh beserta geli. Luhan mulai menggesakkan gigi rapihnya ke leher Baekhyun dan menyesap membuat leher mulus Baekhyun tidak mulus lagi karena kini ada sedikit noda merah muda yang kontras dngan kulit lehernya. Luhan menggerak-nggerakkan kaki-kakinya berenang dengan masih membuat 'tanda kepemilikan' dileher Baekhyun sambil menopang tubuh Baekhyun dan menggiringnya ketepi sungai yang memang dalam atau mungkin sekitar 6 atau 7 meter diatas permukaan laut. Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya menatap Baekhyun yang berkeringat.

" Apa kau kedinginan? " Sambil mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun yang berada didalam air.

" Sedikit "

" Apapun alasannya, aku tidak berjanji bisa menghentikannya " Tutur Luhan, memang jika bercinta, Luhan tidak akan berhenti ditengah jalan meskipun partnernya menangis ataupun berteriak kesakitan karena Luhan biasanya 'bermain' kasar.

" Berpeganglah agar kau tidak jatuh " perintah Luhan yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukan kaki Baekhyun pada pinggangnya karena memang sekarang mereka ada ditepi sungai tapi kedalaman airnya mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 meter. Luhan mulai menyelam kebawah, tenggelam dalam air dan menahan nafasnya. Tidak membuang waktu Luhan langsung menurunkan celana putih polos Baekhyun sebatas lutut dan …

' Kkaebsong! '

Luhan bisa melihat dengan sangaaat jelas penis Baekhyun yang sudah bangun akibat ulahnya. Sejenak Luhan tertegun melihatnya.

' Bagaimana bisa semungil ini? Polos dan bersih ' batin Luhan sambil menyentil penis Baekhyun karena gemas yang membuat Baekhyun diatas sana meleguh nikmat merasakan jari Luhan menyentuh adiknya. Luhan mengingat-ingat apa yang harus ia lakukan, kemudian Luhan tersenyum senang karean ia ingat saat Sehun melakukan 'itu' dengan Kai – namjachingunya – karena memang Sehun adalah penyuka sesame jenis. Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan sangat berterima kasih pada Sehun yang tidak sengaja pernah bercinta dengan Kai di apartemennya dan tidak sengaja pula ah sengaja Luhan tidak mengusir malah melihat adegan dewasa itu hingga selesai kemudian memarahi Sehun dan Kai – tentu saja pura-pura – karena memang ia sangat suka saat Kai menghentak hentakkan penisnya untuk masuk di lubang belakang Sehun tujuannnya ya untuk mengenai daging nikmat Sehun didalam sana dan tangannya yang memanjakan penis Sehun. Luhan tersneyum mengingat-ingat kejadian itu Karena waktu yang mendesak juga pasokan udara yang mulai menipis kemudian Luhan memasukkan penis Baekhyun yang mungkin tiga kali lebih kecil dari miliknya menuju goa hangatnya.

" AHH! Ngghh.. " Baekhyun tersentak, ini nikmat –pikirnya. Luhan mengulum penis Baekhyun yang membuat desahan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi dinantikan Luhan keluar juga dari bibir cherry Baekhyun. Luhan menggesekkan gigi-giginya dipermukaan penis mulus nan mungil Baekhyun sesejkali menjilatnya. Luhan menggigit-gigit kecil ujung penis Baekhyun yang sedikit mengeluarkan cum, Luhan menyedotnya kuat hingga ia dapat sedikit merasakan cairan asin keluar dapat dirasakan saa oleh Luhan saat ukuran penis Baekhyun yang sedikit membesar dimulutnya hinggam …

' CROT! '

Awalnya memang sedikit asin menuurut Luhan saat cairan Baekhyun ia telan tapi lama kelamaan terasa manis menurutnya ia jadi ketagihan dan menghiraukan nafasnya yang memendek saat hendak melakukannya lagi tiba-tiba tubuh Baekyun merosot, Luhan yang kaget segera mungkin menahan pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar air.

" Nghh… hhh " Luhan mengambi nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dibawah pohon rindang yang memang mungkin berjarak 1 meter dari sungai.

" B-baek, gwaenchana? " Tanya Luhan khawatir sungguh ia tidak sanggup melihat Baekhyun yang sedikit menggigil dan bibir pucat. Luhan sedikit tidak tega saat melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini tapi lagi-lagi karena nafsu ia harus membangkitkan nafsu Baekhyun. Bukankah LUhan sudah bilang tidak akan berhenti ditengah jalan lagipula little Luhan sudah bangun dan ia tidak akan pernah sudi bermain solo. Luhan kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas, menyesapnya berkali-kali.

" Aku akan menghangatkanmu " Kata Luhan setelah melepas ciumannya dan tampaklah seringai dibibir Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, Luhan makin mengembangkan seringainya karena mendapat lampu hijau. Luhan menengok kekanan dan kekiri hanya untuk memastikan hanya ada mereka. Setelah mendapati kini hanya ada mereka, Luhan mulai memindahkan bibirnya pada leher Baekhyun dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggelinjang geli.

" Ugh.. nghh " Luhan menjilati rahang Baekhyun menuju keleher mulus yang sekarang banayak sekali noda merah buatan Luhan.

" Ssshh.. Mnhh.. " Luhan tersenyum mendengar desahan Baekhyun, ia makin beresemangat melakukan 'olahraga' dengan Bakhyun.

' Sllruup Sllruup ~ '

Luhan menyesapnya dengan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras membuat Baekhyun dengan jelas mendengarnya dan seketika itu, wajahnya merona. Tidak tinggal diam, tangannyapun masuk ke kaos putih polos Baekhyun dan mengusap pinggang ramping Baekhyun naik turun. Menaikkan kaos Baekhyun hingga ke leher dan 'PLOP' melepaskan ciumannya dileher Baekhyun lalu menaikkan lagi kaos Baekhyun hingga melewati kepala mungil Baekhyun. Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah naked karean celana Baekhyun juga sedari tadi sudah ditanggalkan Luhan ditepi sungai.

' GLEK '

Terdengar jelas Luhan yang tengah menelan salivanya kasar, jakunnya naik turun . Baekhyun yang malu ditatapi seperti seolah-olah Luhan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup itu merasa malu lalu menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya yang membentuk 'X'

" Wae? " Tanay Luhan heran dengan sikap Baekhyun

" J-jangan menatapku se-seperti itu, A-aku ma-malu " Ucap Baekhyun dengan sifat malu-malunya yang membuat Luhan gemas sendiri. Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya tepat disamping kepala Baekhyun –menguncinya-

" Mendesah sayang~ "

' Sllruup Sllruup! '

Luhan lalu menyesap nipple coklat kemerah mudaan milik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menggodanya untuk segera dilahap. Luhan melumat nipple kanan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meremas tangan Luhan yang menggenggamnya begitu pula sebaliknya.

" Ahh Luhh mnhngghh .. " Desah Baekhyun tak jelas, Luhan yang puas mendengarkan desahan Baekhyun pun—

" AHH! "

-Menggigit nipple Baekhyun dengan gemas membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan reflek berteriak sakit dan nikmat. Luhan lalu membuat gerak berputar dengan lidahnya, Luhan juga merasakan sesuatu mengenai adiknya. Ia menghentikan aksinya untuk melihat 'sesuatu' itu dan –

- ' VOILA! '

Penis Baekhyun tengah berdiri tegak ia melepaskan tangan Baekhyun lalu menurunka tangannya dan mengelus-elus penis Baekhyun entah kenapa melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun membuat Luhan tregoda padahal di negerinya dia akan merasa sangat teramat jijik tetapi melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun… entahlah~ Luhan tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-katanya. Luhan mulai mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan tempo lambat ( menggungakan tangan kanannya), jangan lupa lidahnya yang sekarang tengah bermain-main dipusar Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya yang tengah memilin nipple Baekhyun.

" Ahh… L-luhhaaannhh mnh.. "

" Good Boy! Desahkan namaku "

' Sllruup Sllruup~ '

Luhan menyedot pusar Baekhyun dan menambahakan kecepatan mengocok penis Baekhyun.

" Mhh.. Nghh.. Ahh.. Luhan-ahh! .. " Luhan mulai merasakan penis Baekhyun digenggamannya sedikit membesar yang menandakan sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan klimaks sesegera mungkin Luhan memasukkan penis mungil Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya, menyedotnya hingga kuat sampai beberapa detik hingga ..

' CROT! '

Cairan kedua Baekhyun keluar, Luhan tidak menelan semuanya, sisanya ia biarkan begitu saja. Luhan mulai melepaskan celana beserta underwaer hitamnya dan terlihatlah penis besar Luhn yang mengacung tegak seakan menantang lawannya. Luhan menggenggang peis Baekhyun yang basah dan mengurutnya agar sisa cairan Baekhyun keluar lalu Luhan melumuri penisnya dengan cairan Baekhyun sebagai pelumas, ia sudah tidak sabar berada didalam Baekhyun.

" Baek, aku akan memulainya " intrupsi Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun menunduk menatap Luhan, seketika wajahnya bersemu melihat penis Luhan yang tegak menghadapnya. Dengan satu kali angukan kepala membuat ekspresi aneh diwajah Luhan terpampang jelas.

" Lakukan apapun untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya "

" Ng! " Baekhyun mengangguk, Luhan melingkarkan kaki jenjang Baekhyun disekitar pinggangnya lalu mulai melesakkan penisnya masuk di manhole Baekhyun.

" Argh! A-appo Luhh .. " Baru kepalanya saja Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya, membuat Luhan sedikit iba dan berpikir _' mungkin lubang namja sangat sempit, aku jadi tidak sabar ' -_-_

" Tahan sebentar Baek " Luhan mulai mencoba memasukkan lagi penisnya sampai sepertiga bagian

" Hiks.. Appo! Appo! Appo hiks hiks " Ronta Baekhyun, tangannya mengepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih, jari-jari kakinya melengkung kebawah menahan sakit, bibirnya ia gigit dan matanya menututp rapat. Luhan mengocok penis Baekhyun yang kini juga tengah turn on untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Baekhyun sementara penisnya masih mencoba untuk masuk kini bibirnya meraup bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi meringis.

' JLEB! '

" ANGHMMP! " Dengan sekali hentakan penis Luhan masuk sempurna di hole sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa sangat teramat sakit dibagian bawahnya dengan tidak sengaja menggigit lidah Luhan yang berada didalam mulutnya. Rasanya sakit, tapi Luhan tahu bahwa Baekhyun jauh lebih sakit darinya.

** KrisLay's Room **

' **BRUK! '**

' **PRANG! '**

" Ahh.. Ahh.. Ohh .. Ahh .. "

" Ohh.. so tight babyhh .. "

" Krishh.. Su-sudahsshh! Akuhh.. ahh.. ahh.. yaahh terusshh.. "

" Ini masihh.. kelimahh sahyanggh.. ohh lubangmuhh.. nikmathh.. "

**Back to LuBaek ^^**

" Hiks.. I-ini sakitt hiks .. "

" Hhh… Tahan sebentarhh.. Baekhh lubangmuhh anhhh.. " erang Luhan yang merasakan penisnya dijepit kuat oleh dinding-dinding hole Baekhyun. Luhan yang tidak sabaran tanpa izin dari Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan penisnya hingga ujung kepalanya berada dihole Baekhyun lalu menghentakkan dengan keras. Luhan mengerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan gerakan pelan.

" Argh! Hiks.. Appo! Hiks.. Appo! " Membuat Baekhyun meringis merasakan perih-panas-penuh dibagian bawahanya. Kurang lebih selama dua menit Baekhyun hanya meringis sampai ke entah berapa sodokan Luhan ditubuhnya menyentuh 'sesuatu' didalam sana. Baekhyun tidak tau apa itu tapi rasanya enak dan geli, ia mau lagi.

" Ahh! Luhan-ahh.. disituhh.. ohh.. enakkhh " Jujur Baekhyun sambil meraih tengkuk Luhan dan menciumnya kasar untuk mengalihkan rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa ia tahan. Luhan bersmirk ria, ia melepaskan ciumannya mmebuat Baekhyun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup.

" Mendesah Baek! " Tegas Luhan, ia lalu menambah ritme sodokannya menjadi cepat atau mungkin sangat cepat hingga menyentuh prostat Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

" Ahh... Ahh… Ahh.. Ahh.. " Membuat Baekhyun terhentak-hentak kebelakang.

" Namaku Baek! "

" Ahh.. Ohh.. Ahh.. Luhh-haannhh .. "

" Panggil aku Oppa! "

' PLAK! PLAK! '

Luhan menampar pantat kenyal Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya lalu meremasnya, tangan kirinya masih setia mengocok penis Baekhyun dan entah sejak kapan bibirnya kini tengah bermain di leher jenjan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Luhan bersikukuh menghisap leher mulus Baekhyun akhirnya Baekhyun diam, pasrah hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan dan tentu saja mendesah dan menjambak rambut Luhan untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan yang tiada tara itu.

" Oppa Baek! Oppa! " Luhan menggigit leher Baekhyun gemas karena Baekhyun tidak kunjung memanggilnya 'Oppa'

" Ahh.. mnhh.. O-oppahh "

" Good Boyhh! " Lalu Luhan meremas kuat penis Baekhyun. Detik kemudian Luhan merasakan penis Baekhyun membesar ditangannya.

" Oppahh.. ahh.. akuhh.. Op-Argh! " Baekhyun menjerit sakit saat tangan nakal Luhan menutup lubang penisnya yang akan klimaks.

" Sebentar Baek! " Dengan empat kali sodokan keras, Luhan menyingkirkan tangannya dan—

' CROT! / CROT! '

" LUHAAN/ BAEKHYUUN " Cairan cinta mereka keluar bersamaan.

' BRUK! '

Luhan ambruk diatas tubuh Baekhyun, nafas keduanya memburu.

" L-Luhan.. beratt .. ugh.. " Keluh Baekhyun.

Dengan seenak jidatnya LUhan malah membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi tengkurap yang otomatis membuat penisnya yang masih tertanam di hole Baekhyun serasa dipijat dan rasanya.. ugh molla~

" L-luhan apa yang – " Kaget Baekhyun.

" Oppa! " Tegas Luhan, entah kenapa ia sangat suka suara lembut Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Oppa'

" O-oppa.. apa yang kau lakukan? " ulang Baekhyun.

" Satu kali lagi ne? "

" A-apa? "

" … " Luhan tidak menjawab malah menghentakkan penisnya keluar lalu masuk lebih dalam lagi ke hole Baekhyun. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama lagi bagi Luhan untuk mengenai prostat Baekhyun, ia menahan pinggang ramping Baekhyun agar menungging lebih mmeudahkannya untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian yang hanya dilalui desahan Baekhyun dan erangan Luhan mereka telah sampai..

' CROT / CROT '

' CLING! '

Bersamaan dengan cairan cinta mereka yang keluar, sayap Baekhyun tumbuh tapi kecil sangat kecil malah. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin melakukan lagi tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya tertidur ia jadi mengurungkannya dan melepaskan penisnya dari hole Baekhyun. Saat penisnya keluar seutuhnya tampaklah sperma Luhan merembes keluar bersamaan dengan darah Baekhyun.

Luhan mengambil pakainnya dan pakaian Baekhyun yang tergeletak di pinggir sungai. Memakainya dan memakaikan pada Baekhyun lalu menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal menuju istana Byun menghiraukan penampilan mereka yang terlihat berantakan dan bau sperma. Juga menghiraukan sosok Taehyung yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis melihat moment LuBaek dari atas langit.

**### Byun's Castile ###**

' Cklek~ '

Pintu dibukakan oleh para pengawal, para pengawal mengernyitkan dahinya melihat keadaan pangeran mereka dan Luhan tapi mereka hanya pengawal tidak berhak ikut campur urusan pangerannya, bukan? Akhirnya mereka hanya memendam pertanyaan keingin tahuan mereka dalam-dalam.

' DUK! '

' DUK! '

'DUK! '

Luhan menaiki anak tangga, di tengah anka tangga –

" Ahh.. Krisshh.. disituh… depeerhh ohh.. ahh.. "

" As Your wish babyhhh…. "

-Luhan tersenyum tipis, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya sampai didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun.

' BRAK! '

Seperti Déjà vu, Luhan mendobrak pintu dengan kakinya karena tengah menggendong Baekhyun. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah Luhan yang membaringkan tubuh Baekyun, mencium dahinya dan –

" Gomawo~ " –Berbisik pelan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Kemudian tidur dengan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping tanpa disadarinya Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya.

" Apa kau mencintaiku? " bisiknya lirih hampir tidak terdengar dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan dialiri airmata hingga tertidur.

***** Aramu Muru's Love By BLAUESKI *****

' Chu~ Chu~ Chu~ '

" Ngh.. " Ciuman singkat yang dilayangkan Kris dipipi Lay membuat 'sang istri' sedikit risih dan dengan terpaksa membuka matanya.

" Euh.. Kris apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanya Lay sambil mengucek kedua matanya, mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

" Oh, apa aku mengganggumu sayang? " Tanya Kris dengan wajah tanpa dosanya membuat Lay menghela nafas singkat. Saat Lay hendak mengambil segelas air putih dimeja nakas sebelah ranjang ada 'sesuatu' yang membuat matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

" K-kris.. lampunyaa.. " Ucap Lay terbata sanking tidak percayanya ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya hingga duduk bahkan ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena syoknya.

" Bagaimana mungkin bisa pecah? Siapa yang melakukannya? " Tanya Kris balik dengan raut syoknya.

5 detik

10 detik

14 detik

" YEAY! " Teriak sepasang suamim istri itu bersamaan dengan raut gembiranya yang berbalik dari 14 detik yang lalu.

" Kurasa Luhan yang melakukannya " tutur Kris yang dibalas angguka setuju dari Lay.

Baiklah, sebenarnya lampu berbentuk bola basket bening dengan sayap kecil didalamnya yang berwarna putih dan yang selama ini diinginkan KrisLay pecah akhirnya pecah juga. Lampu itu adalah lampu 'kesucian' milik Baekhyun. Jadi, jika 'kesucian' Baekhyun terenggut atau Baekhyun sudah tidak suci maka lampunya akan pecah dengan sendirinya. Dan KrisLay menginginkan lampu itu pecah pasalnya Baekhyun terlalu polos dan tidak mengerti apa itu cinta lagipula teman Baekhyun hanya Taehyung saja.

** LuBaek's Room**

" Eunghh.. " Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, dia terbangun tengah malam. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa, remuk, patah, bengkak dan rasanya sakit didaerah punggung hingga pantat montoknya. Mulai mengerjab-erjabkan matanya membiasakan cahaya bulan beserta bintang diluar sana yang menerpa kulitnya. Baekhyun menengok kesamping untuk mendapati Luhan yang tertidur dengan damainya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat terpesona akan sosok tampan Luhan.

" L-luhan.. " Bakhyun berujar lirih bibirnya bergetar

" A-appo hiks .. " Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengeluh sakit sambil terisak dengan airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah melinangi pipi gembulnya. Luhan yang memang sudah bangun sejak Baekhyun memanggilnya pun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat Baekhyun berkata sakit apalagi sambil menangis. Luhan panik dia langsung memegang dahi Baekhyun tapi tidak panas, sementara Baekhyun masih tetap terisak dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah manisnya.

" Baekki-ah? Mana yang –Tunggu! " Luhan baru menyadari bahwa tadi pagi ia 'bermain' dengan Baekhyun jadi Luhan berasumsi bahwa pantat Baekhyun yang sakit.

" Baekkie, pantatmu sakit ng? " Baekhyun tidak menjawab ia masih terisak membuat LUhan merasa bersalah.

' _Padahal aku sudah bermain lembut ' _ ujar Luhan dalam hati.

" Hiks .. Hiks .. "

" B-baek? Kumohon berhenti menangis " pinta Luha frustasi saat menyadari Baekhyun yang terus menangis dan mengabaikannya. Luhan kehabisan akal dengan kasar ia menempatkan tangannya di kedua sisi pipi gembul Baekhyun lalu mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar, Baekhyun tersentak ia berhenti menangis, hendak meronta tapi rasanya persendian tubuhnya serasa membeku hingga tidak bergerak. Luhan mulai melembutkan ciumannya lalu Luhan merasakan cairan asin masuk ke indra pengecapnya. Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat Baekhyun yang menutup matanya rapat dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi mengalir, ia melepaskan ciumannya.

" Mianha! "

" Hiks .. "

" Jebaal~~ "

" Hiks.. Hiks .. "

" Baek, mian .. aku tidak bermaksud – "

" Apa maksud hiks mu melakukan hiks itu? " potong Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sendunya dan Luhan bersumpah hatinya hancur saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang menyiratkan kesedihan.

" … " Luhan tidak menjawab, ia bingung entahlah..

" K-kau hiks, tidak akan menikahiku hiks! Padalah aku hiks sudah berjanji hiks pada diriki hiks sendiri kalau hiks aku akan melakukan hiks itu dengan hiks suamiku hiks aku mem—"

' CHU! '

Ucapan panjang lebar Baekhyun dipotong oleh ciuman singkat Luhan. Kini, otak Luhan sudah mengerti apa maksud Baekhyunnya itu. Kkeke~ Luhan terkekeh dalam hati.

" Aku memang melakukannya semata-mata karena nafsu " Ucap Luhan tenang, dalam hati ia besorak sennag. _' Bermain-main sedikit mungkin akan menyenangkan ' _–Pikirnya

" Huwee hiks hiks hiks.. " Tangis Baekhyun pecah ia langsung membalikkan badannya memunggungi Luhan menghiraukan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

' Aigoo neomu kyeopta~ ' Batin Luhan

" Baek? Cup-cup kenapa kau menangis? " Tanya Luhan sambil berekspresi 'sok polos' sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menciumi tengkuk Baekhyun.

" A—hiks apa maksumu hiks? Hiks.. " Tanya Baekhyun disela-sela sesenggukannya.

" Maksudku? Baek, kau bicara apa? " Tanya Luhan dengan nada 'sok bingung' nya

" Hiks.. hikss.. kau memang hiks.. tidak menyukaiku hiks.. " Ucap Baekhyun lirih hampir seperti cicitan tapi masih dapat didengar Luhan, Luhan menampilkan evil smirknya. Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali menceburkan dirinya disungai lalu tenggelam dan m—

" Aku memang tidak menyukaimu "

-ati

Baekhyun mencengkram betisnya yang berada didepan dadanya, Airmatanya terus-terusan mengalir. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengucapkan itu dengan santai, teramat santai malah. Lalu kenapa Luhan melakukan 'itu' padanya? – Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan reflex membuat pelukan Luhan terlepas. Ia kemudian berlari menuju pintu –

Cklek!

' BRAK! '

-Hilang ditelan pintu, Luhan melongi

' _Apa aku keterlaluan? '_

' _Aigoo, calon istriku sangat sensitive ternyata ' _–Batin Luhan kemudian mulai menyusul Baekhyun sepertinya berlari menuju kamar orangtuanya.

' BRAK! ' Baekhyun mendobrak pintu KrisLay dan langsung masuk menghancurkan suasana romantic KrisLay yang sedang berpelukan entah karena apa. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlari menerjang tubuh eommanya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya didada eommanya dan menangis sesenggukan dengan bau yang bergetar hebat.

" hia hiks.. hihak mehiks..hahiku hiks.. " gumam Baekhyun tak jelas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya didada Lay. Lay yang khawatir hanya dapat membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibibir pintu kamar KrisLay. Lay memberikan tatapan 'ada apa?'nya pada Luhan tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum misterius dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Lay.

" eomma~~ hiks.. apha hyangh hiks.. haush kulakhhuhan hikss hiks.. ? " gumam Baekhyun membuat Lay mengusap punggung sempit aegyanya.

" Hahh.. " terdengar suara helaan nafas Kris. Kris menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Lay yang juga mnatapnya dan mengarahkan daguny menuju pintu, mengisyaratkan pada istrinya untuk meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Lay menatap Kris dengan pandangan puppy-ny seakan minta tolong untuk melepaskan Baekyun yang masih menggumam tak jelas disertai tangisnya yang semakin pecah. Kris menatap Luhan, Luhan mengangguk lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik paksa Baekhyun dari pelukan Lay lalu Luhan membalikkan tubu Baekhyun dan langsung mendekapnya erat. Lay yang terlepas dari Baekhyun melihat kearah dadanya.

' Aigoo.. Bajuku basah TToTT ' batin Lay. Lalu KrisLay keluar kamar meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun berontak setelah mengetahui ini aroma tubuh uhan, dia memukul dada Luhan brutal dan bergumam seperti _' Kau Jahat ' , ' Aku membencimu ' , ' Lepaskan aku ' ._

" Dengar Baek! " Tegas Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam, Luhan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun hingga mata keduanya bertemu. Luhan menatap Baekhyun serius, Baekhyun menatap Luhan sendu dengan airmata yang masi mengalir tapi sudah tidak terisak.

" Sudah mendapat jawabannya? " Tanya Luhan dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun.

" Aku tidak menyukaimu " Baekhyun menunduk, meremas kemeja depan Luhan.

" Tapi.. Aku mencintaimu! " Baekhyun mendongak, melihat Luhan yang tersenyum manis seakan meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa perkataannya benar. Baekhyun menatap dalam mata Luhan detik kemudian ia memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

" Nado! Nado! Nado! Hiks.. "

" Tapi – " Baekhyun mendongak menatap Luhan.

" Aku ingin melakukan 'itu' lagi, Baek " Ucap Luhan lalu nyengir dengan polosnya. Baekhyun menunduk malu menutupi semburat merah dikedua pipinya, memukul dada Luhan lalu mengangguk malu-malu.

**END~**

**Ah, dikit banget ne? padahal mau bikin yg lebih panjang tapi karena ada 'sesuatu' aku jadi lagi jarang buka laptop, dan kalo banyak yang review, insyaallah Ki bakalan buat Sequel Cuma nggak sekarang. Maaf kalo NC-annya kurang HOT atau ceritanya nggak sesuai sma yang diharapin para reader. Ki juga berterima kasih banget sma para Readers yang udah nge-Review, nge-Fav, nge-Follow FF abal ini.**

**YOONA: Ah, maafkan aku kkeke, lupa kalo Baekhyun itu dewa -,- tapi kalo masalah begituan Luhan sebagai Seme harus lebih kuat dong dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun digituan udah langsung lemes -,- Makasih opininya~~**

**SEMOGA KALIAN MASIH MENJADI LUBAEK SHIPPER MESKIPUN LUHAN UDAH BUKAN ANGGOTA EXO TAPI PERCAYALAH LUHAN MASIH ADA DIHATI BAEKHYUN EOMMA ~~**


End file.
